


Whirlwind

by chris_the_eliksni



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chris_the_eliksni/pseuds/chris_the_eliksni
Summary: Chelchis was not killed. Neither was he fully taken.





	Whirlwind

"Where is the Great Machine? Where is the Great Machine?"

 

MY sacrifice was to save all eliksni brothers. I was supposed to die for them. The Techeuns say I was a taken. And they free me from taken king. I don't know who this king is... but he is no king to me. I was Kell; not king. King is all dark; Kell is all light. I wish to see my eliksni brother again. All I know of taken king is he caused a great whirlwind. I hope all eliksni search for The Great Machine again. Maybe we already have it. Or if Great Machine is owned by another, that we create peace. Maybe, we could share it. But, I fear Whirlwind hurt my brother's honor. I will ask if I can see them now. 

 

"You cannot leave! There are more tests to be done." They wish to hold me. How is queen any different than king. "I am Chelchis, Kell of Stone. And I must return to my brothers." She seemed to have calmed down a bit. He didn't hesitate to hurt my feelings. "Your brothers are gone. They are not as you remembered." What could she mean with that? We're my fears to come true. "I'll show you how they've Fallen." She took me to what she called Prison of Elders. "Why! Why do you keep my brothers in cages." She turned her attention to the door of the room we could watch them in through screens. "You are eliksni." "That I am... I am Variks, The Loyal." He calls himself loyal. He made me angry. "Loyal... you sit here and watch your brothers suffer. How can you watch them all day, every day? They are hungry, they need ether now! They need space to run and be free! How dare you..." Variks cuts me off. "These are not eliksni." He holds out his arm to a button. His two arms of four are metal. "They are Fallen." He presses the button and cages open up revealing hordes of my brothers. The little ones ran from the fully grown. Why? "Wait... don't! Leave them alone!" The fully grown grab thew little by their neck and place them side by side. I can hear their screams of both the little and fully grown. "What are they saying Chelchis," the queen asked. "The fully grown tell the little one, you failed and put us here. This is your punishment, don't think I hurt you because I care. This is what you deserve. Variks, what are they doing?" "The same thing done to me? Is called "docking," and they done it since whirlwind." 

One by one, the top two of the four arms of the little one were ripped from their bodies. Their ether tanks destroyed. "You may never regrow your arms until you prove yourself worthy to me," the fully grown said. The little ones were left to bleed. Their screams could be heard across the reef. I wish taken king had just killed me. They were right. These are not eliksni. "This prison most of all known houses. There is much worse than this. You will know of them later." The queen turned to me. She looked concerned like she cared that she could've killed my sense of pride for my brothers. "You wanted to see this. What will you do?"

"Eliksni or not, they share my blood. They once shared the same ether I fed on. I WILL SAVE THEM."

 

 


End file.
